five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
TGsEE/Gallery
Gameplay Key for codes: 1 = first hook, 2 = second hook, 3 = third hook, 4 = fourth hook, 5 = fifth hook, L = left arrow, R = right arrow, Y = yellow lever, C = cyan lever, M = magenta lever, B = backwards, F = forwards *Note: It doesn't matter which order you put the code in. As long as everything that needs to be pressed is pressed, you will still get the same image or log. Interface H0.png|Starting interface. RestartH0.png|By clicking on the sphere button between the arrows, this message shows up. Clicking "yes" will restart the program, and clicking "no" will show the player a tip. Restart2H0.png|The tip provided upon clicking "no". Ctrl.gif|Also, pressing the "CTRL key" allows the player to cycle through 3 images which appear on the right side and show clues as to what the codes are (animated for illustrative purposes). Glowing red arrows.png|The arrows glowing red after one of them is clicked. First "Hook".png|The arrows and first Hook glowing green after being clicked. Seconded "Hook".png|The arrows and second Hook glowing green after being clicked. Third "Hook".png|The arrows and third Hook glowing green after being clicked. Fourth "Hook".png|The arrows and the fourth Hook glowing green after being clicked. Fifth "Hook".png|The arrows and the fifth Hook glowing green after being clicked. Tgsee down key.png|The three levers. This space is accessed by pressing the "Down arrow key" while at the starting interface. To go back to the starting interface, the player can press the "Up arrow key". Yellow lever.png|Yellow lever pushed down, after being clicked. Light blue lever.png|Cyan lever pushed down, after being clicked. Purple lever.png|Magenta lever pushed down, after being clicked. Images 3D Views Tgsee.png|An image of mannequins standing together. Brightening the image reveals a wall behind the mannequins that appear to be similar to the Undying's room. Code: LRRCMM TBmEE-18.png|Undying with Mannequins. Code: MMCRYMYCL3 TBmEE-21.png|Darkened image of mannequins. Code: YYYYRLY1 Sl6qwyU.png|An image of Photo-Negative Mickey with human-like eyes. Resembles the images from the title screen. Code: 13241C TBmEE-4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey pulling his head off. Code: CYYMM2 Tgsee image 3 by acethepro-d8gazcw.png|Photo-Negative Minnie hanging in Character Prep 1. Code: 51354M TBmEE-3.png|Goofy's body standing in The Office. Code: CMYBY2413RL Xfcvgfdhsdfh.png|An image of The Face crawling towards the elevator in Pirate Caverns. Code: 41255C TBmEE-8.png|Suicide Mouse and an illuminated TV. Code: LRLYCMRC obj.png|An image of Oswald that can be found in the files of TGsEE. Code unknown. Logs TBmEE-13.png|Log from Greg titled Article I (July). Code: CCLYMCL1 TBmEE-19.png|Log from Greg titled Article II (July). Code: MMMMRLYCYM1 Yeah.png|Log from Greg titled Article III (July). Code: 12453C TBmEE-2.png|Log from Greg titled Article V (July). Code: LRLCLY Yeah 3.png|Log from Greg titled Article VI (July). Code: CCCLYC1 TBmEE-7.png|Log from Greg titled Article VII (July). Code: CMYCM2 Yeah 2.png|Log from Greg titled Article VIII (July). Code: LRLMLCY TBmEE-20.png|Log from Greg titled Article IX (July). Code: CCLYMC1 Yeah 4.png|Log from Greg titled Article X (July). Code: 34213M TBmEE-1.png|Log from Greg titled Article XI (July). Code: LYMRC Article XII.png|Log from Greg titled Article XII (July). This log is impossible to achieve. TBmEE-16.png|Log from Greg titled Article XIII (July). Code: 42122Y TBmEE-12.png|Log from Greg titled Article I (September). Code: RLMCLYCM TBmEE-9.png|Log from Greg titled Article II (September). Code: 24211Y TBmEE-15.png|Log from Greg titled Article III (September). Code: 11245M TBmEE-6.png|Log from Greg titled Article IV (September). Code: YLRRYM2 TBmEE-17.png|Log from Greg titled Article V (September). Code: LYRLLL TBmEE-14.png|Log from Lisa titled Log1. Code: 22132Y TBmEE-5.png|Log from Lisa titled Log3. Code: RRMR TBmEE-11.png|Log from Lisa titled Log5. Code: 33255M TBmEE-10.png|Log from Lisa titled Log6. Code: LRRYCM331 Brightened 3D Views TBmEE-21 bright.png|Mannequins in Undying's Room, brightened. Untitledjhh.png|The Mannequin group brightened to reveal the Undying's Room walls. Category:Galleries Category:Game Galleries